


Be Chosen

by DisposableVillain



Category: Only Ever Yours - Louise O'Neill, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Companions, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Introspection, Lesbian Character, Love, School, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: miho knew that she was pretty. Or at least, that she was meant to be pretty. But mai. mai was gorgeous. And miho couldn't have her.[Glamourshipping]





	Be Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but with the original date I wrote it. Hope you enjoy. This is a crossover so all of the girls' names are meant to be in small letters.

miho knew that she was pretty. Or at least, that she was _meant_ to be pretty. She was designed differently to the other eves; no one else looked like her.

#405 lilac hair, #387 amethyst eyes and pale skin. She had high eyebrows and soft features, and an hourglass body.

She knew there were others prettier than her. She was only ranked ten out of thirty, so it was inevitable.

megan was number one at the time. isabel should have been, but... she had caved. Grown weight. Too much weight.

mai should have been number one. At least in miho's eyes. mai was perfect.

#107 honey blonde hair, peach skin, and #389 lavender eyes – miho didn't care how close the colours were; mai's eyes were prettier. She was also far more on-point with make-up and clothes than the others were.

When the eves began to split between chastities, companions and concubines, it was obvious who was who.

The companions all wore prom dresses. Pale colours. Pastels. Dots and sparkles.

The concubines wore more revealing clothes. Tight skinny jeans. Red crop tops. Black bras under white shirts. Lots and lots of black and red. And make-up. Especially lipstick that made their lips pop.

There was only one chastity. agyness. She went with more conservative clothes than others. Loose jeans, loose t-shirts, hoodies; anything that made her look invisible.

miho found her own style leaning more towards the companion side of things. She wore turtleneck, short-sleeved t-shirts with plaid skirts a lot. Simple, clichéd clothing that boys seemed to like.

Not that she really cared what the boys liked.

No. No. Bad miho. She had to like it. She slapped her cheeks.

The night-time messages were the only sound aside from the smack.

_Be good. Be pretty. Beauty is everything._

mai... mai had a different style. Leather. Leather white corsets, leather white boots, leather purple skirts and leather purple jackets. She wore sparse make-up that complimented her natural tones. The only thing she was excessive about was her lipstick.

miho sighed and turned on her side. The SleepSound should take effect soon. Hopefully.

She didn't like being kept awake by these thoughts. She wasn't meant to be focusing on girls. She was meant to be focusing on _boys_. And looking pretty for _them._ And being chosen by _them._

She closed her eyes.

Chosen by them.

Chosen by them.

That's all that mattered.

Chosen by them.

Chosen by-

* * *

miho hesitated at the classroom door. She had done her best to look better than usual today.

It was the last day of meeting with the Inheritants.

But she still found her gaze sliding over to mai. mai, laughing with the Inheritants. mai, smiling at them and assuring them that whoever they choose will make them happy. mai, flirtatiously twirling her hair and smiling at them.

mai. mai, mai, mai.

She shook her head and tried to turn her attention back to the Inheritant in front of her. She couldn't remember his name. She was always bad at names. He was frowning at her. "Are you listening?"

miho's eyes widened. "Yes, of course," she assured him. "You were saying about ping-pong balls?"

He grinned and opened his mouth to continue, but the bell rang. miho withheld a sigh of relief and moved on to the next table.

She didn't really listen to him either. All she could hear was mai laughing with the one she had just left. "Ping pong balls? Really? That's so interesting."

"miho, right?"

miho looked up at the Inheritant in front of her. _Him_ she remembered. _Him_ everyone remembered. The number one Inheritant. Son of the mayor. She still couldn't remember his name, but she recognised him.

She had struggled with names since she was young. The only name she had no problem remembering was mai's.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I'm surprised you remembered me. Not a lot of people do." It was true. She had to introduce herself to at least five of the ten Inheritants three or four times already.

He smiled. She could see why everyone wanted to be chosen by him. "I make it my business to know everyone's names."

She nodded and looked away again. "I see."

He watched her. Her gaze trailed to mai and snapped down to her lap again. "It's dangerous." Her eyes shot up to him. "What you're thinking," he elaborated. "It's dangerous."

Her face paled and she feigned a giggle. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He leaned back in his chair. "I think she feels the same way." miho clenched the sides of her skirt in her fists. "I can't know for sure, but I think so."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she repeated, more firmly this time. It was wrong. So, so wrong.

He pursed his lips. "Don't get caught." The bell rang and miho had to stand up. She had finished talking to all of the Inheritants for the day.

She glanced at mai and met her gaze. mai smiled at her but she looked away. She had to.

It was so wrong.

And he was right. She couldn't get caught.

* * *

"miho? miho!"

miho groaned and opened her eyes. _Just when the SleepSound was about to work..._

She looked over at the door to see mai standing there, her lilac robe clinging to her perfectly shaped body. "mai...?" She shook her head and sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist. "What are you doing here?"

mai smiled at her. "I wanted to talk to you," she mumbled. "The Ceremony is tomorrow, so this is the last time we can."

miho's heart dropped. She had forgotten about that. "We'll get caught," she muttered. "Remember the Your Face or Mine game?"

That had been a _disaster_. Every eve except for isabel had gone out to the garden. They had spun a bottle twice and then had to choose who out of the two it landed on looked prettier.

They had only gotten to spin twice before megan's screeching had alerted the chastities to their game when mai had chosen heidi over her.

"We don't have megan with us this time," mai pointed out. "We'll be fine."

miho bit her lip. She didn't want to get caught sneaking out after curfew on the night of the Ceremony, but... 

She and mai hadn't snuck out in years. She missed it.

"Alright." She stood up and grabbed her white dressing gown, wrapping it around her. "Where should we go?"

"The garden," mai decided. "They won't expect us to go there again after last time."

miho nodded and followed mai. She knew her way around better than miho did. Especially at night, when every shadow and creak of a floorboard scared miho.

But mai didn't seem to mind miho clinging to her hand for comfort.

The walk to the garden was silent. As was expected. A single word could have gotten them caught.

When they had settled down behind a large bush in the garden though, mai smiled at her. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

miho looked down, pulling at the cotton grass. "Scared," she mumbled. "You?"

mai laughed. "Terrified. I don't want to end up as some jerk's companion."

miho looked up at her. "So you want to be a concubine?" mai nodded. "Why?"

mai shrugged. "Why not? Most of the guys in there are pigs. That first Inheritant is the only one who's any way decent, and he's going to be pressured by his father into picking megan."

miho slowly nodded before looking up at her. "You don't remember his name either?"

mai laughed again and shook her head. "I don't remember any of them. None of them are _worth_ remembering."

"But..." miho bit her lip. "You were flirting with all of them..."

mai shook her head. "Appearances, hun. Appearances. I didn't want to get in trouble with the chastities for not being liked by them." miho nodded again in understanding. "What about you? What do you want to be?"

miho bit her lip. "A concubine," she mumbled, "like you."

mai tilted her head, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "And why's that?" She asked. "I thought you would have preferred to be a companion."

miho shrugged. "You-you were my first friend." _My only friend._ "I don't-don't want to-to lose you. And..." She swallowed.

mai leaned closer. "And...?" She pressed.

miho shook her head. She couldn't be caught. It was dangerous. She couldn't be caught. She couldn't.

"miho," mai murmured. "It's okay. You can tell me."

miho swallowed and stood up. "We should go back to bed." She began to walk away, but mai stood up as well and caught her around the waist.

miho's face flushed as she was drawn closer to mai, and suddenly, mai's lips were on hers.

She could taste the strawberry chapstick mai always worse, and she could feel her soft hair as she ran her fingers through it.

mai's teeth nipped at her lower lip, inciting soft gasps and whines from miho.

When mai pulled away again, miho had to take a moment to catch her breath. "H-how did you-?"

"I didn't." She kissed miho's lips again and murmured against them, "But I didn't want to be in there with you, alone."

* * *

She could see the delight on eves faces. She could see the joy on megan's as she was picked for the first Inheritant's companion.

She could see the scorn as a hopeful-companion wasn't chosen.

She could see the tears in her eyes. She could see the grins and smirks as the concubines were called and freida and agatha were left out.

She could feel mai's hand take hers and squeeze it just before they were called up as concubines.

She looked at her and smiled. She didn't care if she was a concubine anymore. Not like she did last year, anyway. Or even last month.

As long as she got to be mai's companion, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
